onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Garden
| Conditions = | EXP = 608 | Beli = 4044 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Hunting Competition! | Stamina2 = 9 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 668 | Beli2 = 4506 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Explorer | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Exhilarating Encounter: Broggy! | Stamina3 = 9 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 668 | Beli3 = 4506 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Delightful Encounter with Dorry! | Stamina4 = 9 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 668 | Beli4 = 4506 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Battle Between Proud Warriors! | Stamina5 = 9 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 673 | Beli5 = 4393 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Proud | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Broggy the Giant's Test of Skill! | Stamina6 = 10 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 766 | Beli6 = 5058 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Dorry the Giant Enraged! | Stamina7 = 10 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 766 | Beli7 = 5205 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Warrior | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = A Dastardly Crime! | Stamina8 = 9 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 673 | Beli8 = 4393 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Assassin in the Jungle | Stamina9 = 10 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 787 | Beli9 = 5070 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = 100 Years | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Broggy the Red's Tears | Stamina10 = 10 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 812 | Beli10 = 5322 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Extra-Special Candelabra | Stamina11 = 11 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 884 | Beli11 = 6785 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Shame | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Bedazzling Colors Trap | Stamina12 = 11 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 876 | Beli12 = 6071 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Unluckies | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 992 | Beli13 = 6345 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine | Stamina14 = 12 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 1010 | Beli14 = 7256 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = Service | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Showdown at the Wax Palace! | Stamina15 = 13 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1100 | Beli15 = 9008 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Palace Hakoku | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Little Garden | Missions = }} Farming notes See Little Garden section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Little Garden *Chapter 1 Grunts. *Chapter 2 Triceratops is kind of a grunt, but acts like the boss here, with 2212 ATK on 3 CD and 320k HP. *Chapter 3 Rex has 3799 ATK on 3 CD and 230k HP. *Chapter 4 Brontosaurus has 3121 ATK on 3 CD and 240k HP. *Chapter 5 You'll face Triceratops and Brontosaurus in the final stage, but they are both only at about 50% of what they were before. *Chapter 6 Meet Broggy, 5880 ATK on 4 CD, and 490k HP. *Chapter 7 This time it is Dorry, 2921 ATK on 2 CD and 440k HP. *Chapter 8 Weaker versions of Rex and Triceraptops *Chapter 9 Weaker version of all three dinos. *Chapter 10 Grunts. *Chapter 11 Mr. 3 has 3333 ATK, 3 CD and 333333 HP. Oh, and 333 DEF. Lol x3. *Chapter 12 Miss Goldenweek does 1452 damage on 1 CD and has 290k HP. She will preemptively change all your orbs to "weak" orbs. *Chapter 13 Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies have 2013 ATK, 1 CD and 120k HP. *Chapter 14 Mr. 5: 2700 ATK on 3 CD, 218k HP and Miss Valentine: 2200 ATK on 2 CD, 245k HP. *Chapter 15 Mr. 3: 1333 ATK on 2 CD, 60k HP and Miss Goldenweek: 980 TK on 1 CD, 130k HP. MS GW just like before will preemptively change all your orbs to "weak" orbs. Category:Grand Line Entry Zone